


Gift of a Love's Curse

by WhiteCrane



Category: Noli Me Tangere & Related Works - José Rizal
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Blood and Torture, Blood and Violence, Curse Breaking, Curses, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, Fairies, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Monsters, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-04
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-04 16:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18347702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhiteCrane/pseuds/WhiteCrane
Summary: For centuries, people forbid entrance to the dark forest of San Diego, for it was said that a horrifying monster resided there, and all who enter will meet a crucial death. It was believed to be cursed, and so, no soul entered the forest.Crisostomo Ibarra, a fugitive, wanted and hunted, had no choice. His only escape from the Guardia Sibil now was to enter where no one entered for many years. He entered the dark forest for a successful escape, however,He had no idea about the monster in the forest.





	1. The Nights of Feasting

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome, this is my first ever chaptered fanfic of Elibarra and it's somehow close to my main fanfic here in ao3 from my other account. This can be considered as a gift, and I loved the idea of it so I wrote this. I will explain a few things before you start reading, 
> 
> For one, please check the tags, it'll help you realize what kind of fanfic this will be. Second, the characters here are all in one place, I might add characters from El Fili and since this is my fanfic, I'll be writing them as I wish. Third of all, if you are uncomfortable with this kind of thing, I advise you to skip or to not read at all. Another thing, there are few tagalog words here that I used and will use.
> 
> I welcome comments, it helps boost me up. I'll explain things further as we get into the story even more. 
> 
> This hasn't been revised, I haven't proofread so expect mistakes here and there. Mistakes often happen and can't be avoided and even if I did proofread, I might miss a few details that needed to be changed. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

It was a night of feasting, a night of merriment in the lovely town of San Diego. The common folk spread about the busy streets lit up with lanterns of a golden light, the _banderitas_ hanging above most noticeable in the town. The folk had been celebrating since morning, and the feast had not stopped. The bright moon shone in the sky, and children running and playing would stop and gather to fuss about the stars that accompanied the lonely moon. 

"I adore the stars, they are so pretty!" A child exclaimed to his older brother, pointing at the star with a wide grin of amazement. The elderly who passed would only smile at the child's exclamation, silently reminiscing the past when they themselves praised the stars the same way.

The older brother hugged the younger one by the side, " _Mabuti_ , Crispin, but brother adores the moon more." Says the older brother as he gazed at the moon with such adoration, paying no mind to the other children already leaving to fuss over something else. His younger brother hummed, clinging tightly to the other as he followed the gaze of his brother. "Why?" He asked, and Basilio smiled at the younger one, gaze no longer at the moon. 

"It is the brightest of the night." Was all Basilio responded, and Crispin gave a nod of appreciation and stared at the moon with his brother whom he loved dearly. In the midst of the celebration, the brothers stood, gazing freely at the night sky, at the moon, until their father and mother came to their side after watching their sons and hearing their lovely conversation. 

"Mama adores the Sun most, did you know?" Sisa hugged them from behind with a soft laugh, the brothers getting startled but returning the hug nonetheless, their father, Pedro, standing just besides and watching his wife and sons embracing each other with content in his eyes. 

" _Halika na_ , let's go home." Sisa said, planting kisses on their head before taking hold of Basilio's hand, Pedro holding Crispin who had his hand wrapped around his older brother's. The family walked on their way to home, passing by people they know, and do not. 

Music played soon and the people spoke with each other in loud tones, barely able to hear each other's voices due to the music playing to make the feast enjoyable. _Fiestas_ were often loud, but many enjoyed it nonetheless. 

Many, but not all. 

The music did not reach the chamber where a male laid on a cold and bloody floor, chained to the wall. He leaned against it, his sad brown eyes gazing upon the crimson liquid that painted the dirty floor, his pursed lips bled, and the blood that came out his mouth did not help to make the taste likeable. Wounds and bruises covered his fair white skin, his torn clothing barely able to hide the marks of another torture he had to endure. 

His arms laid at rest to his side before he brought his knees to his chest, embracing himself with a wince at the pain of moving. The chamber felt suffocating and lonely. It would've been dark had the Moon not blessed him with light seeping through a small window with bars. 

The brown-haired male lets out a sigh before he laid his head on his knees, head tilted to the side, his lips parting to utter words, to converse with his father whom he knows is with him though no longer living. There is a moment of absolute silence after he let out a shaky breath, and when he found his voice, only then he spoke. "The world is cruel, papa." It was a whisper. He imagined his father sitting besides him, smiling at him, and he almost thought he was going mad. 

"I wish you could've told me sooner." It was natural though, was it not? For ever since his father passed and left him with the same burden that ended him, he learned to speak to himself, hoping for his words to reach to his father's ears. 

"I suffer at the hands of the Guards, of the Frays, and of those who bear hatred for me. I suffer everyday, and if it hurts so much already for me, what of your pain? I knew the pain you endured, and now that the misfortune has fallen onto me after you, I understood it." He smiled a soft one, his brown eyes stinging at the tears that started to form. 

"Papa, how do you fare? It is sad that I cannot see how you are while you can see me. I grieve everyday for you but please fret not about my well-being. Don't lament my suffering, do not think of how hurt your son is, but think about how happy we'll be once I get to meet the same fate that ended you. We will all be together." His smile widened, his heart warming yet aching at the fantasy he created for himself to make everything feel less painful. 

"I will welcome my death, papa. It is my fate after all. They may be feeding me and healing me but I know it is so I can still live for another day of torment." His smile could not hide his anguish, nor could it help him from falsifying joy and peace for the truth was that, he is unwell in every part of his being.  He took a breath, his vision starting to blur from the tears that threatened to spill from his beautiful yet sad eyes.  

His body started to tremble, and he could no longer keep his voice straight. "I know not of how long I have been here." His whisper is broken as much as his heart was, and he ached for something to embrace, for _someone_ to soothe him, but the world keeps on reminding him that he has no one with him, and no one for him.

"I have long since forgotten of my age, or was it how old I am supposed to be? I was smaller and younger when everything started, was I not? Perhaps I'm turning mad, indeed." The laugh that came past his lips were a mock to his ears, and though his mind forced the idea that he's alright, _you are well, you fare well,_ he thought, but the throb in his heart knew better,

_I'm not._

"I want this misfortune to end, I want to go home. I want to go home!" He cried as he loosened his own hold on himself and slammed the back of his head against the hard wall, the pain so unbearable that it darkened his vision but he'd been used to it, why whine about the pain? "I want to see home, I want to see the home that was deprived from me as soon as I was born. I want to be embraced, I long for soothing songs, I long for peaceful nights.. I long for someone who can hold me.."

He laughed and laughed amidst his tears, he laughed at his sufferings and cried at the illusions of his father smiling, sobbed at the memory of witnessing his father suffer and die that unfolded right in front of his eyes. The memory still burns, still felt so fresh, for that memory marked the day his innocence was taken away, and so was his father who he loved, his father who was the only one who gave and showed him love.

His father was the only one who loved him, the only one who cared for him for with him carrying the name of the Hated and the Burdened, it was certain that no one else will give him love.

The Hated was Pedro Eibarramendia, the Burdened was Saturnino Ibarra, and this burden became a misfortune passed down onto his father, Rafael Ibarra, and became his own suffering now, for he is Crisostomo Ibarra. 

The hatred and burden was in his name. His father knew well of this, for he suffered because of it. The only love Ibarra ever felt was the love of his father. It came from only one person, and yet it was so powerful that it gave Ibarra hope. He believed in love even if the world hated him, and that, he does not resent, for a love of a single person can change everything.

He found himself looking at the ceiling, hoping he could move just so he could view the stars and the moon. He never knew what they truly looked like, for the only moon he had ever seen was the image of it on a book that his father used to read. The window of this chamber was barely reachable even if he stood. It would've been better had he not been chained to the wall that faced the door.

He lets his tears dry up and lets his heart calm down, spitting blood out every now and then as he tried to will himself to sleep, the exhaustion being enough to make him feel as though he was dying. He closed his eyes and tried his best to relax, taking in the silence as he felt his consciousness drifting away, the last thing he ever remembered was the image of his father.

He smiled gently.

_I wish you were here._

He fell asleep.

"Mama, why is the Church closed whenever there's a feast?" Crispin asked his mother as they passed by the church, his innocent eyes gazing at a small window arranged wrongly on the other side of the closed Church. Sisa gazed at the home of the Lord before she looked at her husband who had a wary look on his face. She looked at her sons who were looking at her and only then had she noticed that they've stopped walking. 

" _Bakit,_ mama?" Basilio asked, and she could see the curiosity in his eyes. She gave them a false smile, hoping her sons would not notice. "Well, everyone is quite busy with the _fiesta_ so they would barely have time to attend the _misa_. It is why it's closed." She explained, eyeing her husband who seemed relieved at her white lie.

"But isn't praying much more important? Why does it matter that most would barely have time and only a few would attend? Would it not be better that some people are still thinking of God in their joyful moments?" Basilio, however, was a smarter kid than expected. He felt his younger brother's curiosity that focused on a small window and before Sisa could utter another lie, Pedro spoke and it caught their attention.

"It is important, much more important, but the Frays wish to join the merriment too, _anak ko_. If they stayed and opened the Church, they would not be able to attend the feast and bless it, don't you think?" He smiled a bit, and only Crispin seemed to have understood, whilst Basilio thought there was a deeper meaning.

Basilio was about to retort, but Sisa already blurted words out of haste, no longer wanting to talk about such things to their children. "Let's go home now, it's already past your bedtime." She began to walk, and soon the whole family followed, barely noticeable amidst the crowd of black-haired and tan-skinned folks.

When they reached home, the couple prepared their bed and tucked the brothers in. "Goodnight, you two. We love you very much." Sisa kissed their foreheads as Pedro waited by the door, arms crossed to his chest. "No staying up late and _definitely_ no sneaking out. Never play and go to the forest, alright?" She reminded, and the brothers gave her an almost identical smile that had her laughing sweetly. She embraced them before she left their room alongside Pedro, closing the door.

They sat on the bed of their shared room, and as soon as they did, Pedro instantly spoke. "Basilio surprised me." He said, and Sisa wondered if it were a good thing. "I could see it on his face. He barely believed what we said." Pedro added, looking at his lovely wife who looked so disturbed. "Basilio's getting older. He's about to turn thirteen this year and you know we must tell him about it sooner or later." Sisa sighed. Pedro smiled a bit, holding his wife's hand to ease her worries.

"He's already twelve, don't worry too much about him learning of such things. Would it not be better if he learns than not at all?" Her husband asked her, and for a moment she was eased, but then she remembered how shocked and disturbed she was when she learned of San Diego's cruelty and horrors.

"But love," she turned to face her husband fully, unable to mask her distress, "these are about the monstrosity that lurks within the forest and the mad tradition of killing off the blood of _Eibarramendia_. I-I don't want any of our sons to know that there is a monster within the forest for centuries, nor do I want them to know that someone is being tortured to death just for sharing the same blood of a murderer!" She was unable to control her tears, and down they fell, rolling on her cheeks.

Pedro held both her cheeks, " _Mahal_ , we can't hide it from them. Our sons will get old, like us. Even if we hide it, they are bound to know such things. San Diego's a wide town, folks here are loud. They can't stay innocent forever."

Sisa felt helpless, and she let out a sigh once again, placing her head on top of her husband's shoulder. "Do we have to tell them now?" She asked, and Pedro shook his head. "No, but soon." 

"It's- it's just so awful and terrifying. The forest alone already gave me such a fright, and the fact that someone has to suffer for his ancestor's doings everyday is so unacceptable. I can't stop thinking about it and I can barely eye the church properly, even the forest gives off an uncomfortable aura." Pedro embraced his wife and parted his lips, "That's how life is. We don't want certain things to happen, but they do anyways." Was what he said.

Sisa just hummed, spending the night in her husband's embrace in peace until they fell asleep, their eldest son gulping before he eventually stepped out of his hiding place and entering his shared room, passing by a sleeping Crispin. Basilio laid on his bed, processing all he had heard. There is a twist on the pit of his stomach that makes him nervous, and there's a lurch in his heart.

He would never ever dare attempt to venture in the forest, for he heard what his parents just said, but.. since the celebration would last for many days and nights,

He will sneak into the Church.

He closed his eyes and sleep seemed to have come easier with a goal in his mind. The family had already gone to sleep, and soon the loud night of San Diego became silent as they went to slumber, even the tormented male had fallen asleep, barely at peace.

All were asleep, it seemed, but two bold men remained awake in this silent night. The other had a rope hanging about his belt, the other with a scar on his face. Brothers, they were, and the man with a scar scoffed as his brother leaned against a tree, marking it as entrance to the cursed forest. " _Dilaw_ ," the sound of his brother's nickname is familiar to anyone's ears, for his brother had been called the yellowish man for reasons absolute, "tell me again why we're about to enter this freakish forest? I'd rather go to sleep." Lucas had a visible frown as he eyed the forest warily and with barely concealed fear.

"We're going in for a hunt." His brother said, and Lucas shook his head. "We were raised and taught about the monster in that forest. No one ever returned as soon as they entered and there had been rumored sightings of a monster. We don't even know how to hunt, we only know how to murder, _tanga_." He retorted, making his brother laugh.

" _Takot ka lang_ , isn't murdering the same way as hunting? This could be an experience for us! I have a feeling we're coming back alive. Those are just rumors." Lucas glared at him, "I won't risk my life just for you trying to prove you're great. I know you're attempting to make everyone marvel at your bravery but this is complete idiocy. Call me scared, but I care not. Go hunt by yourself! Don't say I did not warn you!" So Lucas turned his back against his brother, leaving him behind, silently hoping that his brother would have his senses returned and realize his stupidity.

However, the man did not.

" _Duwag_." Strings of curses soon followed, all directed towards Lucas who was such a frightened animal that he couldn't even join him. "How foolish of him to believe in those rumors. I'll prove him wrong." He grumbled and entered the forest with no hesitation, cursing at Lucas repeatedly as he wandered around the forest for the first time.

"There's nothing in here! No one! What makes them think there's a monster in here? These people, _dios ko._ Believing in lies." He rolled his eyes, continuing to walk in a certain direction, the eerie silence soon beginning to bother him. The cold breeze sent him shivers and the fact that there had been no sound since he entered was truly making him cautious. He thought of Lucas, and he cursed once more.

"I-It's too quiet.. if there was a monster, it would be loud since it's viscious, right..?" He faked a laugh, attempting to comfort himself and when his path met such a huge fog, his heart beat fastened its pace and he panicked. "Alright, I'm going home-" He turned around, and that's when he screamed out of fright.

Lucas, completely clueless, waited by the grave's gate, waiting for his brother, thinking the other would not be so completely foolish to venture alone.

Only when tomorrow came had he figured his brother was such a fool.

The sun shone brightly and the streets were filled with people once again, Basilio who had his parents' permission to walk around happened to stumble upon a crowd, his gaze landing over the fairest maiden of such pretty faces speaking of what seemed to be rumors. The women spoke in hushed tones, covering their mouths with their fans and the fairest maiden, Basilio recognized, was Maria Clara.

He secretly made a way to get closer, but it wasn't for the ladies had he done it, but for whatever they spoke of. He knows that eavesdropping was disrespectful, but his curiosity bites at him like a mosquito. He kept his eyes trained on Maria, her fair skin such a soft trait that supported her gentle beauty, her black hair tied into an elegant style adorning jewelries like her dress, and Basilio feels like he's admiring.

"Is it true that you really heard that someone entered the forest last night? It just seemed so surreal, unbelievable. No one would dare enter, perhaps it's a lie?" One of the women spoke, and Basilio recognized her to be Sinang. The women wore Filipiñanas unlike his mother, and he recognized them for they were popular with the folks. He realized he'd been standing in front of a long table adorned with decorations and various fruits, feigning interest on an apple as he eyed the women from time to time. 

Basilio had a nice hearing sense as much as he had a good vision. "I have told you already, have I not? I'm not a skilled liar, had I been lying, you would easily know." He hears Maria say. "From whom did you hear this again?" Sinang asked, and Basilio lost focus on the apple that he'd been pretending to be interested in. Maria seemed to smile then, lowering her fan. "From a friend of mine, Sinang, a very fair lady she was. Her beauty was outstanding and I hope to see her once again. I don't think she's quite popular with the folks, she just seemed to enjoy wandering about the streets, holding fabrics she told me she loved to weave. She's gorgeous." A reddish color settled upon her cheeks, making Basilio flush about it as the women started to make a fuss.

"She must be truly beautiful if you praise her so, Maria, but how did she know it?" Another asked and Maria looked around, making Basilio tilt his head to the bowl of apples before the woman could see him intruding. "She told me she learned it from the relative of the one who entered. She said no names, just that. She's quite mysterious, but her loving demeanor masks it well." Maria continues to speak, whether to answer or by her own will, Basilio continues to listen.

"Oh and what of your supposed engagement?" Basilio doesn't look at them to see who asked, for he knew he'd become too obvious. He even started to move about. "I..." he noticed the silence. "I haven't.. I haven't met he who was supposed to be my husband, but the town knows who he is and I am saddened that I was unable to meet him." He could hear the sadness in Maria's voice, and he almost looks, but controlled himself.

"Who's he?"

"Sinang knows." Maria stated, and it was Sinang's voice next that he heard. "Crisostomo Ibarra. The wretched son." The women except Maria and Sinang let out almost identical gasps and that's when Basilio eventually looked, just in time to see Maria frown at Sinang. "Don't call the innocent man as such, Sinang." Basilio furrowed his brows, his curiosity starting to return in a much dangerous level. He watched as Sinang shrugged, "San Diego knows him in such title. He is after all, Eibarramendia's kin. It is understandable that our family would want you to wed Alfonso Linares instead of a man hated for his blood. You would only be forsaken if you wed an Ibarra, women that served as their wives already died for it, even your father almost did, and it was because he befriended one of them."

Sinang's point was absolute, and it was the first time Basilio ever heard of such thing from the mouths of the others. He thought of what he heard from his parents, _the folks are loud, indeed_. He wondered why he's only beginning to hear them now, for when he was younger, he barely understood. Perhaps it was because he was starting to get older, starting to have a better mind to understand such for a young mind would not be so fully understanding.

"Still, we cannot hate someone we barely know by heart. I frown upon our town's mad tradition in bearing hatred for the burdened sons of Eibarramendia, for not only is it cruel, it is also wrong. Had the people of San Diego been merciful, I would've met him who was supposed to be mine, he would not have been taken from his birthplace and imprisoned along his father in a Church- _a church_ for goodness' sake! I mourn for him who I won't be able to meet. I know for sure, if we knew each other in childhood as our fathers intended, I would have loved him so. I think he is kind, and innocent indeed, for the only place he ever lived in was the Church." Maria defended the name of the man, and Basilio tries to ignore the painful ache in his heart.  

"Ladies, this tires me." One of the women said, and only then had Basilio noticed Victoria. "I truly wish to get out of this town someday. The monster in the forest and this mad tradition make my strength fall apart. I'd rather turn a blind eye or a deaf ear on these, especially the monster in the forest and the stories about it. The forest is a way to get out of this town but with a monster in it? How will I venture beyond San Diego?" Victoria almost scoffed in a barely lady-like manner.

Something uneases him, and he pursed his dried lips more. He understands now why his mother never let him and Crispin play and enter the forest, he understands as well why his father would keep his attention to the main entrance of the Church rather than the other side where a small window can be seen-

He gaped.

He was supposed to sneak in.

That was his goal before he went to sleep. When he woke, he was first uncertain if the Church was the right place to enter to confirm his ideas, (he thinks the small window arranged wrongly might be an entrance to where the kin of the hated lies, if he fits) but there seemed not much evidence nor information from his parents until he intruded with the ladies' fussing.

"Oh, that's my friend- Salome, the one who told me of last night's news!" He was snapped out of his thoughts, his heart skipping a beat as he sees the ladies look at him, or rather his direction. He remembers what Maria just exclaimed, and so he looked to where they were looking, catching a glimpse of awe on their faces before he had the same expression plastered on his own. 

Salome, he heard, was standing just besides him with a gentle smile, her long raven wavy hair falling pass her shoulders, her dress, though unlike Maria's and more like his mother's, fitted her in a way that was nice in the eyes. Her dress seemed to be customized, for it looked more like her taste than something bought by wealth. She was fairly tall, and her beauty was fitting to be called as Maria's level. He watched her smile at the ladies near them before she looked at him, and he flinched. 

Her light tan skin is as neat as her whole being, and she had kind brown eyes, but when Basilio looked into those eyes, a weird feeling settles into his chest, almost like the feeling when he sees Maria Clara and applauses her beauty. However, it was not just because of her looks had Basilio felt this way, there was a feeling he could not seem to identify as she looked at him.

She's looking at him as though she knew what he'd been doing, and Basilio felt like he'd been caught. He gulped. "Are you going to buy the apple?" Was what she asked him, and he looked at the apple he'd been holding, and he shook his head, sweating. "I-I was.. I was studying them." Was his foolish remark. She laughed at his response and so he blushed.

He felt such a light feeling when she came around, her aura just so soothing. She almost felt like a mother. "Worry not, the fruits are free to eat. They have no prices, the feast is for all." Salome tells him, and he nodded, "T-Truly."

She gestured to the apple, "Eat, Basilio." and he almost choked on nothing. How did she know his name? "I have seen you around, the folks aren't that easy to forget." She added and he just nodded, too flustered beyond right thinking and he took a bite on the apple, almost swooning at its taste, wandering why he hadn't thought of eating it rather than feigning interest on it.

"Here, take this." Salome said as she grabbed another apple, placing it on his free hand. Basilio eyed her with curiosity. "Why..?" He asked, and she smiled. "You're going to make a _friend_ by giving one." She responded. "I must leave and speak to my friend, dear boy. Remember," she paused, and they met eye to eye once again, "what you meddle in will stain your innocence, but from it, you will learn." Then she left, and he watched her greet the ladies and speak to Maria, and somehow, their voices became barely a whisper, he could not hear them like he did before.

He looked at Salome who stood besides Maria and he frowned. "Who was she?" He murmured.

"Who is who?" He flinched and looked behind him, only to see a pretty boy his age, and Basilio blushed once again. The boy looked at him and uttered, "Isagani." Basilio figured it was his name, so he responded, "B-Basilio." Then it was silent, and awkward. Basilio had long since forgotten almost everything he just heard, but remembers one that piqued his interest. He dumbly reached his hand out with the fresh fruit Salome gave him.

"Apple?"

Isagani smiled and grabbed it.

A fray passes them by, and the folks who noticed him greeted him and he greeted in turn. He pulls at his sleeve and holds a set of fresh clothes to his side, walking his way to the Church. When he entered, he immediately went to the chamber below, being greeted by nurses and nuns standing outside the door.

"Fray Sibyla, he hasn't woke." One of the nuns spoke, and Sibyla nodded, taking out a key. "It's alright, we can still nurse him back to health and tend to his wounds while he sleeps." He responded, and another Nun looks at him with distraught. "The Lord deems this unforgivable, Fray Sibyla. Must we truly follow this tradition? I cannot bear hearing his screams for another night. I've been hearing them for years! The Lord can see his scars, and knows of his pain, this is a sin, we must stop it and set him free." Sibyla sighed, though he sympathized.

"My heart is with you, Sister, but Fray Damaso has more power in this Church than we do, the Lord knows if we disobey, we will face death." He reasoned, and the distraught Nun only seemed to get even more frustrated and scared.

"So we will let this poor boy die with a tortured soul? Do you cry when you hear _his_ cries? Do you bleed when _he_ bleeds? Do you suffer when _he_ suffers? Fray Sibyla, I beg you, please. I cannot stand another night of hearing him being tormented. The music of the _fiesta_ cannot cover his screams and it makes my blood run cold. We feast with the folks while he suffers, and when I return, he is still suffering. I no longer want any of that. I never wanted it!" The Nun retorted and the key that Sibyla inserted in the lock hadn't turned, for his interest now was not to open the door.

"I am sorry, but this is tradition. We must get used to it. We are fortunate enough that Fray Salvi had a little mercy and let Crisostomo Ibarra be taken as a babe and imprisoned with his father. It allowed his blood to be ended, for if he were taken by the time he reaches _that_ age, he would have gotten a wife and a son, he would've caused another set of misfortune to his blood. It was mercy that brought him here as an infant. He was fortunate enough to suffer early as a young boy than start later. Had we taken him the same age as his father, he would not have gotten used to the pain like his father did for starting late." He demystified, and he feels how vile it is to hear it from his own lips.

The distraught Nun cried.

"None of this is mercy- this is _not_ merciful. He witnessed his father die, his mother was killed after giving birth, and then he was tortured. _Tortured_ is not a fitting word to stand next to mercy! I-I can't.. I can't bear it anymore-!" She turned around and ran, followed by another who seeked to give her comfort. Sibyla bit his lip and handles the guilt like he'd been so used to doing.

He never said it, but he hadn't want such cruelty to happen to Ibarra, even if he feels quite irritation with him from time to time. He wasn't as old as the Nuns and the Frays in the Church, but he was young when he became a Fray and when he was forced to hurt Ibarra. He hated the boy, especially when he was younger, but it was a forced hate, a hatred that was passed down and caused by tradition. He used to take pleasure in watching him suffer in the hands of Damaso and Salvi, but when a day came and he went alone to see the boy, he saw him smiling at him.

 _"Why do you smile as though you are not in pain?"_ He remembers his younger self asking the boy who bled. He expected Ibarra to be so frightened and cautious, he expected a trembling boy, but he was greeted by such sad eyes partnered by a soft and happy smile.

He never admitted it, but it broke his heart.

 _"It is the only way I'll get through it, Fray Sibyla. I cannot spend my days wallowing in sadness and pain when I can at least try to be happy."_ Was what the boy responded, and he remembered being so sympathetic that he had to feign disdain.

 _"A person hated by the world can never be happy."_ He remembered his harsh line, but he ended up receiving more hurt when he saw how tears fell from the boy's eyes, tears of a joy so sad.

_"But I can be happy with only my father's love."_

That marked the day when Sibyla no longer hated him as he did before. It was the day when he began to realize he had forgotten about the Lord's words. It was the day when he prayed for utter forgiveness and he never joined them since, it was why he was unable to witness nor hear Ibarra's screams, but he was always there to help the other heal and eat.

The Nun was right, nothing about it was merciful. Everything was cruel, and yet Ibarra was able to be happy and hopeful just because he was loved by his father in a world were almost everyone hated him. He believed love can make him happy, and he takes joy in his father's love that lingered even in death. It truly makes Sibyla sad, but he kept all his thoughts and feelings in secrecy. 

Sibyla eyed the healers and told one of them, "Please bring in his food."

He turned the key and he opened the lock, soon opening the door to see said male sleeping in an uncomfortable position. He frowned at the sight of blood adorning the male's clothes and skin, and even more at the floor covered by blood and torn fabrics. The smell of blood was unsettling so he wasted no time to call one of the janitors to clean the Chamber.

He should be used to it, but he still can't help but be disturbed by the blood. He waited until the Chamber was clean and watched as the healers cleaned Ibarra's body with a towel. The towel was immediately drenched with blood that it even mixed in with the water in the basin. They had to take another set of clean water and towel until he was close to neat, save for his clothes and the bruises and wounds.

Ibarra was still asleep, and Sibyla guesses it's because of exhaustion. He wasn't exactly healthy, physically, mentally, and emotionally, but Sibyla does his best to keep him healthy physically, not so he could still live for another day, but because he truly wanted to. He had sympathy for the other. He wouldn't want to wake him up, seeing as he'd been kept awake all day for reasons Sibyla would rather forget.

"Are his wounds deep?" He found himself asking as he eyed the nurse who began to tend to the wounds. The nurse did not spare him a glance, too focused on tending to the wounds. "Some are deep and some are very shallow. The deep ones are all over his limbs, the shallow ones on his torso to keep him alive. He was tortured by knives this time." Sibyla closed his eyes and crossed his arms to his chest.

The other nurses soon helped, informing him every once in a while. Sibyla couldn't help but look away as he saw the boy's previous scars along with numerous bruises. The scars weren't much, for Damaso forbid it since he is disgusted by such, so they often avoided scarring the boy, still, Ibarra had scars from deeper wounds and they bring back memories of when he was about to die and made everyone of them panic.

They went to extreme measures just to keep him alive, but for what use? Mercy, was it? Mercy would have been letting him die so he'd suffer no more, but a sadist Damaso was to keep him living, even more of a sadist to let anyone out of the Church to beat the living hell out of him.

He flinches at the memories.

Ibarra's food arrives and with the cuts on his hands, Sibyla doubts the male would be able to eat on his own. The nurses wrapped gauzes over his limbs and his injured torso, putting bandages on his face and Sibyla is relieved, thanking the Lord that Ibarra won't suffer too much with him being injured almost everywhere. The pain to be inflicted on him would be less painful until he's seemingly much better, it was a daily routine, torture him then tend to his wounds, repeat, until the time comes and he is to be killed.

Sibyla doesn't know how he'll handle the boy's death if the time comes. His execution was to be like his father and grandfather's, and it unsettles him to the point he feels like vomiting. He wouldn't say he loved the boy nor cared for him, but he'd say he's secretly attached to him in a way.

Perhaps he cared just a bit then.

It took hours to tend to his wounds, and throughout those hours he remained asleep. Sibyla had already sat on a chair near the corner of the chamber, waiting for the nurses to finish and for Ibarra to wake up. He prepares the key to unlock the chains, knowing that if Ibarra remains asleep, he'll have to change his clothes. The others were against it, but Sibyla forced the idea upon them with great reasoning until they agreed begrudingly to allow Ibarra's clothes to be changed.

Since he forced the idea, he was assigned to it and he figures it was better, for had it been someone else, like Fray Salvi, Ibarra would have been violated sexually. It was no denying that Ibarra was a beauty himself. He was a beautiful man, even Sibyla could tell. It was another thing that fueled their hatred, they were envious. Nuns and Nurses said he was handsome. Ibarra's attractive in both ways, having such a charm and kind face in an almost feminine way, he was lovely and _is_ lovely.

Sibyla respected him quite much, though he would not tell. He doesn't undress him enough to see his nudity whenever he changed Ibarra's clothes when the male's unconscious, he either layers it and finds a way to take the previous clothing off or wakes him up to change by himself.

He doesn't deem it comfortable to undress him, so he does his best not to. 

"Fray Sibyla, we're finished." The nurses stood, and Sibyla, having been pulled from his thoughts, stood as well and thanked them. "His wounds might open again and bleed if too much force is applied. If they ever plan to prepare him later for a-another.. another set," the nurse speaking lost her focus on maintaining a straight face and an unwavering voice, and Sibyla understands, "i-it would be best to settle for his face this time.." he could see how uncomfortable the nurse was starting to get, so he dismissed them as soon as he can.

He sighed, closing the door and sitting on the chair. He began to pray, for forgiveness, and for Ibarra. When he finished his prayers, he eyed the male, seeing if he's already awake. Ibarra was still asleep and Sibyla doesn't really have the heart to wake him up. He wasn't exactly a good person, and yet everyday, the longer he lingers and thinks of Ibarra, the more he sympathizes and cares.

He knows he'll have to wake the other soon or the food will lay at waste. It was important to feed him, at least for Sibyla it was, even if for Damaso and the others it weren't. Sibyla told himself he doesn't really care, he told himself that he wasn't that much of a Saint even if he was a Fray. He's a sinful person, sins never fail to stain a person but this- this male sleeping on the floor, chained and bound to the wall is _pure_.

Sibyla doubted the male had ever sinned, for he had been in this Chamber since he was an infant and he grew to be innocent, barely interacted with people. He knew very little of the world and its sins, but he was educated enough to be deemed intelligent. His father was an intelligent man, and he did not fail to teach his son before he died.

He had never seen Ibarra resent and fight back, he accepts the pain and welcomes it so, he does not hate those who hated him, nor does he bear anger for those who killed his father and for those who inflicted pain to him. He was in anguish, yet he never blamed anyone. He never cursed, and he never hurt people.

He was kind, innocent, and good, but Sibyla knows that his own scheming might stain the boy once it comes to life. He may not care much, but he respects Ibarra greatly.

Crisostomo Ibarra was a hated man, but he believed in love.

Sibyla knew his plan was mad, for he would be betraying the orders of the other Frays, but as he looked at the sleeping male more, he knew he had to do what must be done. He recalled the distraught Nun, and he nods and whispers to himself, "I will set him free."

The nights of feasting will continue, and he knows just when he can start his plan.


	2. The Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I-I.. I haven't. I'm certain you already know." He uttered, and that was when the fray told him of something that shocked him greatly and gave him such hope. "Of course I do, I was just making it certain because tonight, Crisostomo Ibarra," the fray had paused and then came the surprise, "you will be seeing the sky."
> 
> Ibarra's eyes widened.
> 
> "What?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second chapter! Sorry for the wait, I've been handling some other stories too and have to update some on-going fics of mine that I haven't updated for so long ;')
> 
> I haven't proofread this chapter so expect errors once again TvT 
> 
> Enjoy reading though~

When Ibarra woke, he was met with the same sight before he had fallen asleep, his mind in a haze, suffering an unbearable headache as he gazed at his gauzed-wrapped limbs, taking note of the ones covering his cheeks. He expected to wake to this for it had been a routine, his brown eyes eventually noticing the cleanliness of the chamber.

He let out a soft hum as he moved to a more comfortable position, his whole body becoming stiff. He let his gaze wander about the room, his eyes slightly widening at the sight of a fray he had come to know for years, sleeping on a chair around the corner with his arms folded to his chest. He knew who Fray Sibyla was, for he used to suffer at his hands, but suddenly, the fray stopped and began to treat him with care, having been the only fray to come and be present whenever nurses tended to his injuries.

He remembered the other being the reason why his clothes would change as he took notice of the set of fabric sitting upon his lap and Ibarra appreciated the fact that the fray was kind enough to let him wake this time than change his clothes while asleep.

Though Ibarra had slept for long hours, almost for the whole day, there's this exhaustion that tires his whole being and his stomach growls, his throat and mouth dry. He was starving and thirsty, and he let out a sigh, closing his eyes in hopes to be able to rest while he ignored the stinging pain all over his body. He was used to being hurt after all. Suffering for years managed to help lessen the pain, but it was still painful nonetheless, for each day would have different kinds of ways prepared for him to suffer and it frightens him every day.

"You're awake."

He tilted his head to the corner, seeing the fray staring at him with half-lidded eyes. Ibarra gave a tired nod, face showing such a dull expression that affected the fray for sure, for he spoke of such words that surprised the brown-haired male. "It seems you're beyond exhausted, as usual. I still haven't gotten used to seeing you in such condition that breaks my heart. Starving?" The fray asked, and Ibarra found himself giving the fray a tired smile.

The fray eyed him with a peculiar look before he muttered, "Of course you are." The fray stood then, holding the clothes carefully all the while Ibarra silently watched. The fray confused him much, but he appreciated the fray's actions though he was too clueless to realize what it meant. Fray Sibyla went near him, placing the clothes on Ibarra's lap as he held his wrist gently while his other hand held a key. "Shed your current garments and wear this as I go and take your food. Your first tray had long since been given to someone else for you remained asleep for hours. Wait for me." The fray said as he unlocked the chains that binded him, feeling quite a relief as the fray did so.

"I'll make it certain to knock while you change, I assume it will be hard for you to hold your clothes properly with your injured hands." The fray added and helped him stand after he grabbed his clothes. Unfortunately, his body could barely stand so he leaned against the wall, holding himself up while the fray eyed him with this look on his face that reminded him of his father's expression, something that seemed sad.

Sibyla grabbed the chair and he let him sit on it. "Thank you." Was what Ibarra said in response to Sibyla's help, but the man looked at him with surprise and instantly looked away. "I'll take my leave." He uttered, then he left, hearing the door being locked.

For a moment, the brown-haired male eyed the door, a second later, he began to change his clothes, hissing every now and then as his wounds sting. He almost teared up at how too many gauzes covered his body, reminding him of the wounds he bear, but he raised his head to stop the tears, doing his best to cover them up with his clean clothes. His clothes as of now was a long-sleeve button up shirt accompanied with black trousers, his feet bearing no slippers but wrapped with gauzes. He leaned against the chair in slight exhaustion, folding his old clothes and placing them onto his lap, silently waiting for the fray to knock.

While he waited, his gaze wandered again, landing upon the small window that allowed light to come through. He had never seen what the outside world looked like, for the only world he'd known was the walls surrounding him, this chamber.

He wanted to see what it would look like, at least before he dies. He took a glance towards the locked door and at the window, standing up slowly and placing the old clothes on the cold floor. He pulled the chair and let it lean against the wall, about to step onto the chair to get a view for the first time at the world outside when a knock startled him, making him instantly sit upon the chair, even flinching at how painful it was to sit without much care.

"Are you done?" A familiar voice asked, and Ibarra uttered a meek, "Yes." He heard the door being unlocked and soon saw it open, watching as the nicest fray so far came inside, closing the door, holding a tray of food and another chair. The fray eyed him with the same look that Ibarra couldn't quite decipher before he sat upon the second chair he placed in front of him.

He smelled the scent of _tinola_ and that's when he remembered he was starving. Sibyla did not hesitate to let him eat, the fray even helped him until there is absolutely nothing left but the tray, the plate and the bowl along the glass of water that has already been emptied. The satisfaction of being filled almost got him to sigh in content, in all truths.

"Ibarra," the sound of his surname caught his attention, brown eyes focused on the fray. "have you seen what the sky looks like? At day and at night?" The question had him by surprise, for the fray had never once asked him such a question he probably already knew of the answer. The question also saddened him, but he answered nonetheless, "I have seen them on the pages of the book that Fray Damaso took from me, the book that papa used to teach me." The fray hummed, "But you've never truly seen them, have you?" Ibarra looked down.

"I-I.. I haven't. I'm certain you already know." He uttered, and that was when the fray told him of something that shocked him greatly and gave him such hope. "Of course I do, I was just making it certain because tonight, Crisostomo Ibarra," the fray had paused and then came the surprise, "you will be seeing the sky."

Ibarra's eyes widened.

" _What?_ "

The streets of San Diego are filled with many folks once again, the music being played by a band catching most of the folks' attention while children most preferred the comedy being performed, the marching bands who presented themselves by noon eating and laughing somewhere around the streets.

San Diego was such a loud place, the folks kept feasting and soon began to make a fuss as the frays most known came. Fray Damaso and Fray Salvi walked around with false smiles as the elders kissed their hands. "Ah, Fray Damaso, Fray Salvi!" A voice called out, and the frays looked to the loud voice in the midst of the noisy crowd. They saw Kapitan Tiago and his lovely daughter Maria Clara, both having a smile on their faces, Kapitan Tiago's being joyful whilst Maria's being soft, settling nicely on her humble features.

Salvi kept his gaze upon the beautiful maiden as he and Damaso went to them and conversed with Kapitan Tiago. He looked into the eyes of the maiden who at first, looked uncomfortable and could not look at him, until she became bold and eyed him back, her soft smile becoming a bitter one, her gaze clouded with an emotion Salvi could only describe as barely hidden anger.

He began to sweat.

He admired Maria Clara, infatuated he was with her even, but as the woman stared at him with such a look he never knew she was capable of showing, he began to desire to leave. Damaso and Kapitan Tiago had long since disappeared, going over to somewhere Kapitan Tiago had a thing to show to the fray, leaving him and the maiden.

Almost like a different person, Maria Clara spoke, all the while keeping her smile and fanning herself. "Tonight is a fine night, don't you agree, Fray Salvi?" The tone carried a vile intention to unsettle him, but he stood his ground, once the maiden feared him for his sexual desires of her but now it seems, he feared the maiden, the roles had been switched. She used to fumble and tremble when he looks at her, but now she looks at him the way a predator would look at its prey; not to feast on it but to _kill_ it.

"Indeed it is, but you are finer than the night itself." Yet he is bold enough to shamelessly flirt with the fair maiden, hoping it would make her uncomfortable once again. Salvi feasted on her fears and he loved feeling he had the dominance over her, but she giggled and that shocked him to the point he began to wonder if it was truly Maria Clara standing in front of him.

"Oh _you_ , forever desperate to sweep a lady off her feet, no?" Her voice is sweet, so was her smile, and yet it was venomous and Salvi thinks he's the one being played now. "In another life, I would've cowered and remain helpless, but in this life, Fray Salvi," a smirk settled upon her lips, "you do not have the power over me." The way she fanned herself screamed of nothing but fancy, but Salvi took it as one of her displays of bravery.

He hadn't known what to say, but he lets his lips part to utter words that he most likely didn't think well enough of, "You may feel brave this night, _Maria Clara_ , but you forget that I am one of the most respected frays and you have no power against me, especially as soon as I get to lay my hands on you." His desires were once a secret, but now they were revealed and it was so he could throw her off, but she kept her smirk and she even raised a brow, "You think too highly of yourself, _boy_." She spat, and once again, she surprised him, more so offended him.

How dare she- such disrespect it was for her, a younger individual to call him, an older one, _a_ _boy!_

"Most may respect you but you know not of how many there are in hiding that bear this hatred for you. You may be a fray in the eyes of ruthless folks but you will never be one in the eyes of God." She continued to detest him, clearly showing her disdain and he's almost reminded of Donya Victorina in a way. The offense was great, and had he not bear such feelings for her he would've raised his hand at her. "How can you say you know what the Lord might think?" He asked, now battling her with her words, ignoring the passing strangers that eyed them weirdly. 

Her smirk turned into a smile, a smile that she often showed to the world, a smile of softness that matched well with her beauty to make them fall onto their knees, but unbeknownst to them, there is more than just beauty behind that smile.

"It is obvious, is it not?" She started, "The Lord is never one to appreciate sins. He is mad at sins, he is angered by it and _you_ ," she emphasized a word directed to him and he felt this blossoming anger caused by her offense, "you are beyond sinful." He clicked his tongue, "What makes you say you aren't?" It was his turn to smirk. 

For a moment, she almost faltered, but Maria was better than this than he was. "I've sinned as well, Fray Salvi, but I know the Lord can see how clean my hands are compared to yours covered in washed off crimson." Her words pierced through his heart and he began to glare at her, "Your words can get you imprisoned the same your father got himself into it." He snarled at her, his fingers itching to lay hands upon her and pour his anger, to punish her.

She returned his gaze almost with the same heat. "You won't imprison me." She stated with much certainty and he almost laughed at it. "How can you be certain I won't?" He spat at her and she showed a smile accompanied by a gaze with a glint of danger. "You won't imprison me, Fray Salvi, not when you and the Church are too busy with _someone else_ in the dungeons." 

He lost words to say, studying the expression of the maiden instead and he took note of the anger in her eyes and when he realized the deeper meaning behind the anger, he scoffed. "You care for Crisostomo Ibarra?" He asked and she kept looking at him with eyes certainly able to kill someone if looks could kill. "He was supposed to be a friend so dear to me had you not taken him away, Fray Salvi." The fray knew of it, and there's a sick feeling of jealousy that poked at his heart, making it certain to pour every vile feeling upon said man later.

"You are only angered because you were to be wedded to that disgusting creature." Her glare darkened, "That man deserved life, and the cause of my anger is not because he was supposed to be my husband, but because of your cruelty. I detest you so much." The woman in front of him was truly a different person, for she was once shy and timid, so vulnerable and weak but now she's a dangerous fire fueled by anger and Salvi knew, had she been a man, she would not hesitate to beat him up to death, then again, one does not need to be a man to be able to hurt someone.

"Maria." A sweet voice came, and both looked over to see another beautiful woman. The tan beauty looked at Maria and Salvi eyed the woman he was previously arguing with, the dark expression on her face disappearing to one of such peace, and when he looked at her eyes, he felt sick.

Her eyes carried the gaze of love, and it angers him so much more.

"Salome.." Maria muttered and Salome, the intruder, Salvi thinks, grasped her soft hand with her own. The woman even dared greet him and even dared bid him farewell as she took Maria away from him. 

Salvi was beyond mad as he thought of the anger he felt, the offense Maria caused him, and the jealousy. He was beyond mad that he began stomping, almost screaming at the folks who gave him a much harder time to make his way to his destination in mind.

He only had someone in mind, someone who will suffer yet again in one of his ventilations.

_Curse you, Crisostomo Ibarra!_

The fray could not get through the crowd.

"I wonder what's gotten Fray Salvi stomping through the crowd." Isagani, Basilio's new friend spoke as they ate along with their new group. Basilio had been introduced by Isagani to two other boys, Juanito and Placido and due to his enthusiasm, he took his younger brother with him so both of them could have new friends to be with.

"Perhaps he forgot to bring his holy water." Placido responded with a rather joking tone, and Juanito snorts, "Or he had forgotten his wig." Crispin laughed at that statement so loudly while Basilio chuckled. Isagani cracked a smile and Placido hid his own by looking down. 

They witnessed the fray walk angrily when said man passed them by where they sat and ate. Their parents conversed with each other and gave their children time to bond with one another and it seems one of their targets of amusement is the fray. "No really, he looked so mad." Isagani sat by Basilio's left, Crispin to his right and across the table, sat Juanito and Placido. "Even I would be had I forgotten my hair." Juanito kept on jesting and Crispin loved his jokes, it seemed, for he was almost dying out of laughter.

"Perhaps it wasn't even his hair." Placido stated, attempting to straighten his tone and Basilio hummed, "What do you think is the cause of his anger?" He asked. Placido kept a straight face but they could all see how hard it was for him to maintain it. "He and Fray Damaso probably fought over the _tinola_ he cooked. _Buhay pa kasi ang manok._ "

"Pfft! And the chicken was still alive! Imagine the chicken swimming like a duck over the soup! It wouldn't even _fit_ in the bowl!" Juanito laughed.

" _Sisiw eh._ " Placido added and Juanito almost fell off his seat. "A baby chick for _tinola_ , I'm dying!"

Basilio and Isagani lost it over Juanito's outburst at Placido's joke and Crispin had long since been crying in his laugh.

"The golden _tinola_ joke!" Juanito's laugh was so boisterous that Basilio and Isagani couldn't help but laugh as well. Placido shook his head, allowing himself a small smile. It wasn't the jokes that were most funny (even though they really were), but it was Juanito and Crispin's laugh that made everything funnier.

"S-Stop!" Basilio stuttered in his laugh while Juanito practically wheezed, slamming the table with his hand. It was a good thing most of them finished their meal, only Placido kept eating and even choking in the process at how loud they were, only making Juanito laugh louder as he watched Placido choke.

"G-Give him a glass of water!" Isagani laughed. 

"How- how about the _tinola's_ soup?"

"Juan! Water!"

Juanito eventually gave Placido a glass of water, their laughter turning into chuckles soon. "I can't believe you choke on your food." He stated and Placido rolled his eyes. "Who wouldn't when your laughter was so loud?" He retorted and Juanito only nudged him, "Just admit that you were holding back~" A crimson color settled upon Placido's cheeks and he slapped Juanito's shoulder. "Shut up!"

Basilio shook his head, hugging Crispin to his side. Isagani cleared his own throat, "Joking about the frays aside, aren't you wondering why the Church closes at _fiestas_ when it had been said that there should be _misas_ or is it just me?" Basilio looked at Isagani, and almost like a flash, he remembered every fuss he heard about it.

"Ooh, me and brother asked mama about it too! She and papa only said that it was because folks are too busy with the _fiesta_." Crispin spoke and Basilio frowned, realizing he hadn't told his brother everything he found out. He had forgotten about it when he met Isagani earlier, and now that he brought the topic, he remembered.

Placido raised an eyebrow as soon as he finished his food, "You've no idea of Crisostomo Ibarra?" He asked. Isagani shook his head, "No- I mean, yes, I know about him but why close the church?" He questioned then. Crispin tugged at Basilio. " _Kuya_ , who's Crisostomo Ibarra?" Came the question Basilio hadn't expected.

They looked at him with eyes sharing a look that demanded him to tell it to his younger brother and he visibly started to sweat.

The chamber Ibarra had lived in for years was accompanied by a suffocating silence as he eyed Sibyla with surprise. "Y-You.." he stuttered and the fray began to smile. "I will be setting you free, and by this, I will be betraying the other frays and will even die. It will be a crime, but I will do this for you." Ibarra couldn't believe what he was hearing and he teared up. "I-Is this? Are you telling the truth?" An overwhelming feeling started to blossom in his chest and when the Fray stood and took his brown cloak off, his trademark as fray, he nodded his head.

"I speak the truth, Ibarra. The Lord knows of it and this is a perfect time for my plan to take place. San Diego's in a feast, there are absolutely plenty of people, you can blend in so well." The fray said and handed him the cloak. Ibarra grasped the clothing with much care, eyeing it before glancing back at the fray.

The way Ibarra looked at him with such an innocent joy, brown eyes so full of hope, the fray couldn't be even more happier to have made this decision even though he knows he will die for it.

At least he'll die doing the right thing.

"But why?" Ibarra asked, his tears already falling. "Why would you let me be free, why risk it all for a chance?" The fray sighed, "I believe you deserve this chance to live out your life the way you are supposed to and.." he paused, looking at Ibarra in the eyes. "I want this to serve as my apology, to ask for your forgiveness for being so ruthless before. You've no idea how much I loathed myself for ever staining my hands with the sin of torturing you and for not helping you sooner." Ibarra smiled in spite the tears.

"Our time is running, you must go now and try to be as normal as possible. My cloak can hide your face and you might get mistaken as a fray, do not get frightened if they kiss your hand or greet you and when asked of your name, say a different name." Sibyla wished he could speak more with the brunette, but he knew he'd only waste time. It scares him to do such a betrayal to the other frays for he knew if they found out, he will be killed, but if it meant giving Ibarra a chance of joy and freedom, then he will do so.

Ibarra nodded at him and he wore the cloak that covered his whole figure. "Fray Sibyla.. know that I forgive you and I thank you for granting me this chance. You are kind.. I still cannot believe you will let me free.. I am so happy." Says the kind man and though Sibyla should be flattered, he is more ashamed and guilty for if speaking of kindness, such a trait would belong to Ibarra and not him. He was that much of a coward to have been hiding his support for the innocent male.

"You've no need to thank me.."

"But where will I go then?" Ibarra asked and Sibyla frowned. "Where shall I head to? I've no clue of this place.." the other continued and Sibyla coughed, "San Diego's a town filled with undiscovered places, find one.. live your life the way you are supposed to for the moment you step out of this chamber, you will no longer see me. I will be feigning things as part of this plan and they cannot see me going out with you. Hide from everyone, Ibarra, better yet, form a false identity." He explained.

Ibarra pulled the hood over his head, hiding his face and Sibyla expected the other to speak, but what he did got him into surprise.

Ibarra hugged him tight.

"Thank you.. thank you so much."

When he pulled away, Sibyla gave him what fortune he could give the boy. "Now go, Ibarra, lest you be caught and this plan will be for naught." He had to push the other to leave for he knew others would come, so when Ibarra thanked him one last time and left, tears fell from Sibyla's eyes, heart lurching in mixed emotions. He recalled the boy's embrace and wiped the tears away.

He walked over to the wall and prepared himself a prayer, "Lord, please guide that boy." was what he whispered before he slammed his own head on the wall, knocking himself out.

Ibarra had to walk normally while his heartbeat went rapid, out of fear of the unknown and out of excitement to get out of the Church. He went through the dark halls and the corners, even passing by unsuspecting nuns, until he found his way to the stairs that led to the altar, his gaze travelling over the row of chairs and to the cross on the front. He allowed a smile form on his face before he hurried to get out of the Church.

When he found a door, he opened it and got himself excited to walk out- only to have his heart almost stop when a familiar fray came to his sight, looking at him with a rather dark gaze, hands clenched into tight fists.

"Step aside, Fray Sibyla. I must get inside immediately." The fray said, and for a moment, Ibarra thought the plan already met doom. His whole body nearly trembled in fear and he could not get himself to move as his fear-stricken eyes gazed at Salvi who seemed to be getting angrier. He thanked the cloak for hiding his face and for the darkness that helped cloud the fray's sight. 

"Fray Sibyla, step aside!" The fray yelled and he flinched, instantly giving way for the fray to enter. The fray muttered incoherent strings of words as he entered and Ibarra did not hesitate to get out when the fray went in, feeling outmost relief. His heartbeat began to beat wildy as a cold breeze caressed his skin. He walked a few careful steps while people passed by, paying him no mind. He looked at his surroundings with awe, trying to control himself from bursting in tears at the joy that flowed in his chest. Controlling himself became harder however, when he looked up.

His eyes widened in utter amazement and he grinned so widely as he saw the night sky for the first time.

"Woah!" He unshamedly exclaimed in almost a child-like wonder. He hopped excitedly as he ran over to get a better view, not really caring if people could see him. With them being too busy minding their own business (and the loud crowd), it would take an eye of an eagle to notice him.

He could see shining dots over the night sky and he identified them as the bright stars his father told him about and the grin on his face began to hurt but he couldn't help it, so full of utter joy he was that he could not control himself anymore.

He saw soft cotton up on the night sky in almost a faded color that matched the sky's navy blue and he realized they were clouds. To his enthusiasm, he saw them moving and he almost squealed, but what got him to stop in his tracks was the huge glowing heavenly body up on the night sky.

 _The moon_ , he thought as he began to cry. "Papa.. I'm seeing the moon... I'm seeing the sky.." he whispered and he continued to gaze at the beauty above. "I'm seeing the sky! Can you believe it?" He laughed as he wiped his tears. With this joy and excitement, with the taste of freedom, he forgot all about his pain. "Oh it's so beautiful! Almost like what I hoped they looked like!" He exclaimed.

He tilted his head to the crowd and the houses filled with bright light. He heard laughter and he began to walk in the midst of the crowd, not bothering to hide his amazement at the sight of folks enjoying their time. The feeling of being surrounded by so many people made him feel slightly sick, but he was more excited to wander about the place than he is afraid to get noticed.

He remembered Fray Sibyla and thanked the fray in his mind, hoping he could've returned the kindness the fray gave him. He also attempted to hide his surprise when people came to greet him and kissed his hand, mistaking him to be Fray Sibyla when they could not even see his full face.

"Fray Sibyla! Come!" A man ushered and he stopped on his tracks, looking over to see a man with a rather fair height with a round face, his clothing reminding him of his father's, clad in garments screaming of fortune as he held a cane with his hand that wasn't waving at him. Besides the man were two beautiful maidens, one who wore a dress almost as rich as the man's clothing, raven hair tied up in a bun whilst the other wore a likeable dress with her long hair falling past her shoulders.

Ibarra hesitantly went near them, fidgeting as their gazes focused on him.

He did not speak when they kissed his hand.

"My, you seem to be in a different mood tonight Fray Sibyla, and why hide your face again?" The man asked and Ibarra hadn't known how to answer. If he spoke, they'd suspect him, so he remained silent. The man however, did not seem to think too much of his silence and continued to converse, introducing the beautiful maidens with him as Maria Clara and her friend Salome. Maria Clara was his daughter, he said, and Ibarra had only known of what the man was called when a person passed by and greeted him, Kapitan Tiago, he learned.

He didn't know what to do to get himself out of the one-sided conversation that could probably get himself locked back in the chamber he dreaded the most. He could not speak to bid farewell, for if they heard his voice he knew he'd be in trouble, but it would be such a disrespect if he were to turn his back and leave all a sudden.. he'd only give the man who freed him such a bad name as well. 

Ibarra might be intelligent in ways, but he was far too innocent and clueless, so he did nothing but listen to the man speak of what he heard to be politics.

All the while Ibarra was stuck in a conversation, Salvi had long since arrived in the chamber where he expected his victim to be helplessly chained on the wall. He did not expect however, was for his fellow fray to be laying on the cold floor, cloak gone, unconscious with his head bleeding. He called for help before he growled in anger, glaring at the chains on the floor.

It seems their prisoner escaped.

He took note of Sibyla's missing cloak and that's when he realized he was such a fool, for he let his victim pass by him and even mistook him to be said fray when it was that _damned wretched Crisostomo Ibarra!_

He gritted his teeth in madness and he snarled at the help that came. "Tend to his wounds immediately. I'll find that boy and burn him myself for daring to hit a fray and for escaping. He will meet a cruel death for this! Far worse than his father's!" Then he ran outside, sight clouded by red as he pushed through the crowd to find the boy who will most certainly suffer far worse as soon as he's found.

Salvi was beyond mad and he bears in mind that he will make the fugitive suffer in his wrath. He will violate that boy until he dies! The crowd and the noises did not help to ease his anger and he'd been pouring it to every shove as he made his way, truly in a hurry to find the darned boy. Salvi knows the boy can't escape so easily. He may have gotten out of the Church, but he won't be able to get out of San Diego, not when everyone knows his name, his _blood_ , and he will never get past the forest to escape San Diego.

 _You should've stayed in the Church._ Salvi was practically growling in anger now, even more so when he finally saw the familiar brown cloak of Fray Sibyla being worn by the boy.

_I will make you suffer in hell!_

Ibarra only nodded so far in the conversation, aching to take his leave but he could not truly speak. His desires were making him push himself to excuse his leave, for he knew he'd have to find some place to hide before anyone can see him. Kapitan Tiago did not really ask him concerning things Fray Sibyla would know, so it was a relief. Maria Clara and Salome only contributed a few statements, they only stared at him with peculiar looks that made him shift every now and then.

" _Crisostomo Ibarra!_ "

His heart stopped and he froze.

Suddenly, all the noise dispersed and an eerie silence ensued. The folks stopped on their track when they heard the booming loud voice scream in the midst of such a loud crowd. He began to tremble as he slowly tilted his head just in time to see Fray Salvi glaring at _him_.

Ibarra wouldn't lie. He's beyond scared.

All he could think about was how the fray would grab him and take him back to the Church and that had him make a rash action.

He ran quickly out of fear.

"Crisostomo Ibarra escaped! Seize that boy now!" Fray Salvi scream was so loud that almost all heard and much to Ibarra's fright, the crowd began to chase him, a few hands able to graps him for a second before he fought his way through them. Unsuspecting folks were shaken by shock when they saw a cloaked figure running and stumbling as angry men ran after him, only then they realized what was happening when the name was yelled by the angry chasers.

The adrenaline that rushed in Ibarra's veins helped him to keep on running in spite the pain and exhaustion that made his body ache and he swore he might've opened up a few wounds since they were beginning to sting, especially his feet.

He pushed his way through the crowd, yelling an apology as he did for he had to shove people out of his way just so he could make an escape.

_Bang!_

A loud shotgun was heard and another pain pierced through his left shoulder, making him fall for a second before he hissed in pain and picked himself up, running for his life. They kept shooting at him and he could barely dodge, having already been shot at the shoulder. He looked behind him and saw them catching up so he made turns to unfamiliar corners and ends of the streets, until he was met with the entrance to the forest.

He saw huge and tall trees and darkness over the place and he knew if he entered, he could escape successfully for he was taught that the forest was a dark and wide place, it would be difficult to find him there.

So he hurried his tracks, ignoring the frightened screams of the people and he entered the forest, looking back to see them stopping.

He grinned happily and continued to run further into the forest.

"Where is he!?" Salvi came soon along Damaso who looked as angry as he was with finding out Ibarra escaped. Both frays were greeted by the sight of people with looks of disbelief on their faces. "Do not dare tell me you've lost him lest you all be executed!" Damaso spat at them and a man came forth to deliver them news that brought them satisfaction in the end, though Salvi wanted himself to witness the boy's end.

"Fray Damaso, Fray Salvi, Crisostomo Ibarra went inside the forest so we could not chase him." The man said and Damaso scoffed.

"What a foolish man. Just like his father! Escaping from the Church only to face a much more horrid death deep within the forest. Rafael Ibarra was a fool and he granted his own son a horrible death by not telling him about the forest." Damaso spoke and those who heard eventually agreed.

Salvi clicked his tongue. "Though it is already certain that he'll be killed, I wish I could've been there or done it myself." He uttered, clearly showing disdain.

Damaso shook his head, "At least he'll die anyways." Salvi glared at the forest. "I hope he dies such a painful death." And so he left.

"So that was Crisostomo Ibarra..?" Basilio found himself asking, having been shaken up when their chattering got interrupted by a cloaked figure running and being chased by what seemed to be angry mobs. Isagani and the others nodded as Crispin grasped his hand. "We were just talking about him minutes ago and then he shows up just like that." Isagani spoke.

"Did any of you saw his face?" Juanito asked and all shook their heads. "Not even a glimpse, but he doesn't seem to be that old, depending on his build." Placido commented.

Crispin looked at them sadly. "I feel sorry for him." He said, capturing the older boys' attention. Basilio smiled sadly at his younger brother. "I know, Crispin."

The folks already began to fuss about the event that just took place and the trio that were previously by the fugitive's company were more than surprised, especially Kapitan Tiago. They already went home, welcoming Salome into their house as they did so and Maria Clara's group were there. They sat on the couch and listened as Kapitan Tiago exclaimed about his disbelief.

"I can't believe I was talking to my best friend's son just moments ago and I was unable to embrace him! How could I've thought him to be Fray Sibyla!? No wonder he wasn't speaking. This is outrageous! I wasn't able to help him at all and he was just there! In front of me! Oh, Rafael, forgive me!" Kapitan Tiago complained, all the while the girls were in disbelief, the only one who was rather quiet was Salome.

Maria Clara looked down, recalling how she eyed the cloaked figure with slight confusion. She had felt a different feeling when she saw him and she knew that Salome would know what it meant, for Salome was far smarter than expected. She stood and excused herself, which her other friends and father did not mind. She went to the balcony, expecting Salome to follow her and that, she did.

"Did you feel something off when we first saw him?" Maria asked her. The woman gave her a soft smile, one of which made her fall in love. Their love was a secret masked by the entitlement of friendship, for no one would so easily accept a woman loving another, even her father would most likely get surprised and she feared for the worst.

So it was rather difficult to keep herself from kissing Salome and showering her with affections.

The beautiful woman looked around them before she grasped Maria's hand, making the other intertwine their fingers. "I did, but in my mind I felt like I already knew." She answered, pulling Maria's hand near her lips to plant a soft kiss. "That was the man you were suppose to wed, at least the one before Linares." Salome's tone was sad, and Maria couldn't help but get saddened too.

"I would've loved Crisostomo Ibarra as a friend, and it truly saddens me that I wasn't able to meet him when he was already standing in front of me.. and worry not about Linares. The man and I aren't one at heart." Maria uttered, reassuring her lover in secret while lamenting the loss she most likely just had.

"I know.. and worry not about Crisostomo too. We've no idea how the future works and I don't think that would be the last we'd ever get to see of him." Salome responded. Maria leaned her head against her shoulder, "How can you say so?" She asked. Salome kissed her forehead.

"Just a feeling." She whispered.

Maria eyed her lover before letting her gaze settle below to the street. Salome was a mysterious person and Maria hates how little she knew of her story. Knowing her by heart and mind was not enough, she wanted to know more about her. Salome was always able to deliver news to her, always knowing things far better than Maria would, and if it were not for Salome, she wouldn't have learned to be daring and brave enough to stand up to herself.

She wondered too, if Salome knew that much, why and how?

Those were questions Salome might never answer, and Maria is willing to wait until the day Salome would finally tell her things she ought to know. For now, their moments shared in secrecy and sighted as friendly should be enough.

The town of San Diego learnt of the news about Ibarra's escape for the words spread so fast. The feast had stopped and the people settled to go home and sleep. The newly formed group separating to get home. Basilio and Crispin were greeted by their parents and the family walked home.

When they did come home, that was when Pedro told the boys all they knew about the forest and the tradition, all the while Sisa comforted their sons. She hadn't wanted for the boys to hear such cruel things about their town, but her husband was right. The boys deserved to know.

"They said that he went into the forest, mama." Crispin said after, and Sisa sighed. "You already know what end he met then." She said.

Basilio frowned and looked at her. "Why is the world so cruel? He had just escaped from the Church only to die in the end in the forest?" Pedro patted the boy, "Perhaps that's his fate, son. No one can ever defy it."

That night, most went to slumber while certain souls remained awake, minds occupied with thoughts of their own as they gazed at the moon until sleep would come by and make them close their eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'm not so good at writing so I'm hoping this wasn't bad. 
> 
> It's no secret that I love Salome and Maria as much as I love Elias and Ibarra. Heck, I ship Elibarra's lovers in canon and hopefully, Saloria doesn't disturb you. (I decided to call their ship as Saloria. Salome tops here and Maria bottoms. Elibarra has Elias as top and Ibarra as bottom, fight me-)
> 
> I also love putting Basilio, Crispin, Isagani, Placido and Juanito in one group as lively friends. It's very obvious that I love changing things a bit about their characters. 
> 
> I love me some good sassy Maria Clara too. I hate Padre Salvi for what he did to her. I want her to end him. HAHAHA 
> 
> Tell me what you think <3

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed the first Chapter, there will be more to come. Expect a lot of view from other characters, but I promise you that our beloved Elias and Ibarra's moments in this book will be far greater than the others, since they're basically the main characters. 
> 
> Wait for the next chapter~


End file.
